Minha Pequena Emma
by Wolf inside me
Summary: Um desejo feito na mais terrível solidão trará uma consequência inesperada. A pequena Emma, de 5 anos, chega a Storybrook. Mas só uma pessoa é capaz de entender do que a garotinha precisa: que alguém a ame como ela é. SwanQueen. Tradução.
1. Chapter 1

Primeiramente: Olá a todxs, essa historia originalmente foi escrita em espanhol e consiste em 17 capitulos mais um Epilogo, totalizando 18 capitulos. A autora original é a Laura Brooks uma Espanhola muito gente boa que me permitiu traduzir essa maravilhosa historia.

aqui vai o perfil dela www. / u/ 6282437/ Laura-Brooks  
e da fic original www. / s/ 11131425/ 1/ Mi- Peque%C3%B1a- Emma  
eliminem o espaços para seguirem o link

Capitulo 1

As noites eram estranhas desde que Henry já não vivia mais comigo. Eram mais frias, mais longas, mais solitárias. Não havia sido o suficiente, nunca seria o suficiente. Não sei porque me esforcei alguma vez para ser diferente quando sabia, no fundo, que nada mudaria, que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para apagar se suas memorias todas as minhas maldades, assim como eu nunca poderia esquecer o sofrimento que me causaram, querendo ou não.

Houve um dia em que eu era uma jovem sonhadora. Houve um dia em que eu fui uma rainha. Até houve um dia em que eu fui temida em varios mundos. Mas aquilo tudo parecia ter sido a tanto tempo, esmagado pelo doloroso peso do presente, que nem parece ter existido.

Se apenas os ruídos da casa vazia não fossem tão ensurdecedor, se apenas houvesse uma respiração ao meu lado me lembrando que eu não estou sozinha nesse munto, quem sabe o sofrimento seria mais suportável. Mas meu pequeno Henry havia me abandonado por sua mãe biológica e todos os demais... os demais não importavam, porque ninguém poderia gostar de mim sabendo o que fiz.

Seria melhor aceitar, não havia nascido para ser amada, por mais que meu coração anseie pelo cálido consolo de outro ser humano; por mais que implore por um sorriso, por uma respiração, um carinho. Ninguém me daria, ao contrario, desejariam que minhas perdas doessem mais e mais.

Viver na solidão, aceitar como fiz uma vez com a escuridão, era tudo o que teria de mais fácil, teria que ser. As pessoas pensam que a maldade é fácil de suportar. Sem saber que escolhi a raiva porque era melhor do que não sentir absolutamente nada. Porque era mais fácil sentir raiva do que sentir-me completamente vazia, pelo menos dessa maneira eu conseguia me lembrar que estava viva, para meu pesar.

Era irônico porque havia sobrevivido a espancamentos e torturas de minha mãe; as violações de meu marido; ao ataques da escuridão; a guerras e brigas de bruxas. Porém o silencio daquela noite estava me matando.

Me sufocava em minha solitária prisão, assim que vesti um casaco e sai pelas ruas sabendo que a noite seria minha aliada, me protegendo dos olhares indiscretos. Escondida pela escuridão, como havia sido por toda minha vida. Somente as estrelas iluminavam o céu, recheado-o com pequeno pontos luminosos.

Se eu não pertencesse ao mundo dos vilões, se a escuridão não houvesse me chamado e minha inocência me concedesse a graça de uma estrela, desejaria um alivio, por mais breve que fosse, para minha solidão. Duvido que alguém escute minhas preces, mas o desejo se escapou de meus lábios antes mesmo que eu pudesse impedi-lo.

Houve uma luz seguida do conhecido aroma doce de magia branca. Segui seu rastro, inquieta pelo o que os incompetentes dos Encantadores ou as fadas pudessem estar fazendo, quando escutei leves soluços. Fiquei imóvel, quase aterrorizada, ao encontrar uma pequena menina encolhida no chão, que fazia evidente esforço para não chorar descontroladamente.

\- Querida, está tudo bem - disse me aproximando lentamente.

A menina me olhou e eu já conhecia aquela expressão desconfiada, própria de um animal que havia sido ferido varias vezes e não sabe se pode confiar em quem se aproxima. Me ajoelhei e sorri tentando parecer o mais amigável possível.

\- Está perdida?

Ela confirma enquanto duas grossas lágrimas escorrem por suas bochechas deixando um desenho marrom em seu rosto. Parecia ter caindo no barro e me dei contra que estava tremendo.

\- Querida, faz muito frio aqui e está molhada. Vem comigo e te ajudarei a se esquentar. Depois podemos procurar seus pais.

\- Não tenho pais - foi a primeira vez que escutei sua voz. afogada pelas lágrimas, mas com um tom mais maduro do que esperava encontrar em uma garotinha de sua idade.

\- Resolveremos tudo quando estiver mais aquecida. Venham comigo.

Me custou mais cinco minutos ajoelhada de mal jeito no chão até que se decida e me dar a mão. E quando o fez, a guiei até a minha mansão sem deixar de observar sua expressão assombrada quando entrou na sala, levei até o banheiro. Era o que o banheiro que Henry usava quando era pequeno e ainda tinha muitos brinquedos.

Enchi a banheira com água quente e uma boa dose de espuma enquanto tirava a roupa da pequena e a colocava na água. Ela não falava, apenas me olhava. Não sabia o que pensar. Talvez soubessem quem eu era e teria medo. O pensamento de atiçar medo em uma garotinha tão indefesa me produziu um pontada de dor.

\- Meu nome é Regina.

Seus enormes olhos azuis ocupavam boa parte de seu rostinho pálido e o cabelo loiro, agora molhado, caiam em fitas por seus ombros. Havia brinquedos a sua volta, mas ela se limitava a olha-los sem atrever a tocar-los.

\- Qual o seu nome pequena?

\- Se o digo chamará os senhores maus - podia sentir o medo em sua voz.

\- Não chamarei ninguém mau.

\- Vai me devolver.

\- Bom, tem que voltar pra sua casa - respondi sem saber como dizer.

\- Não teno casa. Aqueles que me acolheram agora são maus. Me trancam em um armário e tenho medo do escuro.

Eu havia sido uma Rainha Má e ainda assim torturar aquela linda garotinha parecia terrível.

\- Pequena, prometo que não vou deixar que ninguém te machuque, mas tenho que saber seu nome - me olhou, refletindo sobre meu pedido suponho.

\- Emma Swan.

Cai de joelhos ao seu lado. Era certo que seus traços me eram familiares, mas Emma? Como poderia ser possivel? Será que havia enfeitiçado a si mesma?

\- Quantos anos você tem?

\- Cinco. Vou completar seis em alguns dias.

Me levantei tentando analisar as possibilidades.

\- Me espere aqui um momento, Emma. Vou a ... preparar uma roupa. Já volto.

Uma vez, fora do banheiro, peguei meu celular e disquei o numero que tenho gravado como "Maldita Swan".

\- Regina? - perguntou sonolenta - O que aconteceu?

\- Senhorita Swan, está bem?

\- Perfeitamente, até que você me acordou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu... - analisei minhas opções. Emma Swan poderia ser essa Emma Swan, mas agora mesmo é uma garotinha assustada que não precisa ser envolvida por problemas mágicos. E estava claro que a autentica Emma Swan seguia com sua idade normal, assim que ninguém sentiria sua falta ainda na manhã seguinte - Não. Perdão, apenas errei o numero. Boa noite.

Desliguei a chamada, peguei o antigo pijama de Henry com ursinhos e voltei onde a pequena Emma seguia na mesma a posição que a havia deixado.

\- Bom, vamos te tirar dessa banheira antes que fique toda enrugada.

Peguei uma enorme toalha roxa e a envolvi com ela para que não se esfriara. Emma não falava, apenas me olhava, simplesmente fazia tudo o que pedia sem protestar. Levantou os braços e as pernas quando o pedi, se deu uma volta e permaneceu quieta. Apenas notei uma mudança de expressão quando me viu com um pente e um secador.

\- O que vai fazer? - me disse com sua vozinha tremula.

\- Vou secar seu cabelo. Não pode ir dormir com o cabelo tão molhado.

\- Ninguém nunca se havia preocupado com isso antes.

Me perdi em suas palavras. Era certo que estava bastante suja e o cabelo tinha alguns montes pastosos, mas pensava que era por ter caido no barro.

\- Bom, eu me preocupo.

Sorri diante do leve brilho de seus olhos. O cabelo de Emma sempre me havia parecido lindo, tão luminoso, como fios de ouro que caiam em cascara sobre seus ombros. Não que eu a olhasse muito, mas eram coisas que se viam de longe. A pequena Emma o teria igual se não estivesse tão descuidado.

Quando terminei seu abundante cabelo estava amarrado em uma trança e a garotinha me olhava assustada.

\- Vamos dormir.

A carreguei nos braços, surpreendendo-me de novo, por o quão leve era apesar da sua idade. Quando escutei um rugido. Emma me olhou envergonhada, com medo em seus olhos.

\- Desculpa, desculpa - gritou.

\- Em todo caso, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. Não me ocorreu que teria que perguntar se tinha fome. Vamos a cozinha.

\- Não tem problema. Posso aguentar.

\- Não, Emma. Se tem fome tem que me dizer, sim? Não vou ficar brava.

Sentei a garotinha em uma das cadeiras de minha mesa de cozinha enquanto preparava chocolate quente. De repente, me esqueci que a garotinha que tinha a minhas costas era Emma Swan, a mesma que havia me tirado tudo; que a magia estava envolvida e que chegariam dias cheio de problemas para resolver sobre o assunto de como devolver a pequena Emma ao seu tempo, isso era evidente; mas eu me vi transportada aos dias em que era simplesmente Regina, simplesmente a mãe de Henry, sem mais preocupações do que fazer um chocolate quente perfeito para espantar os pesadelos.

Guiada pelo costume, coloquei chantili e um pouco de canela que Henry sempre me pedia, ainda que pessoalmente achasse muito doce.

\- O que é isso marrom? - me perguntou.

\- Canela. Não gosta de chocolate com canela?

\- Não sei, nunca provei - sorri recordando todas as vezes que vi Emma Swan, a outra Emma Swan, bebendo-o.

\- Prove. Tenho a sensação de que vai gostar.

Os olhos da pequena Emma se ampliaram assim que deu seu primeiro gole.

-Está muito bom.

Era impossível não sorrir vendo como o chantili formava um bigode sobre seus lábios. Quando terminou de beber e limpei o resto de chocolate de seu rosto, a pobre garotinha estava caindo de sono.

Não tinha nenhum quarto preparado e, por alguma razão, dormir no quarto de Henry não me parecia uma boa ideia. Assim que a coloquei ao meu lado na enorme cama que dividia com a solidão a cada noite.

\- Regina - me disse quando o sono começava a vence-la - Vai me devolver?

\- Shh, durma. Nos preocupemos com isso pela manhã.

\- Gostaria de ficar com você - sussurrou antes de cair no sono.

Abraçada a pequena figura de Emma, escutando sua respiração calma e me distraindo do conhecido silencio, me perguntei se, de alguma maneira complicada, se havia comprido meu desejo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ola a todxs mais uma vez. Estamos aqui com nosso segundo capitulo dessa fic maravilhosa. O nyah excluiu a fic do site, como eu suspeitei que fariam, por denuncia de tradução. Sabem como funciona isso? Alguém desocupado da vida, sem louça pra lavar, fica checando as fics SQs (acho que são OQ ou CS) e denunciam as historia. E isso acontece até mesmo com historias que não são traduções, parece que o povo não aceita nem nossas fics, enfim ... boa leitura.

Capitulo 2

O cheiro de panquecas voltava a invadir a cozinha. Era reconfortante que a casa voltasse a se sentir viva, cheia de aromas, sons. Não gosto de cozinhar só para mim, não encontro sentido nisso. Mas, quando naquela manhã que acordei com a pequena Emma ao meu lado, me lembrei a noite passada não era um sonho, sai da cama decidida a desenferrujar meu talento culinário.

Havia algo que tinha em comum a Emma pequena e a adulta: as duas sempre chegam com o cheiro da comida recém preparada. Minha pequena Emma apareceu na porta da cozinha, com temor em seu rosto.

\- Entre e se sente, Emma. Fiz panquecas.

A garotinha me obedeceu. Esta Emma era mais obediente que a adulta. Coloquei um prato com panquecas de maçã em sua frente e outro para mim enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

\- Você que fez? - perguntou surpreendida.

\- Sim.

Observei enquanto comia seu primeiro pedaço. Sempre soube que cozinha bem, mas o olhar de Emma e sua maneira de se lançar sobre o prato enquanto comia, era mais do que esperava.

\- Calma, anjo, não elas não vão fugir.

\- Estão muito boas.

\- Obrigada.

Era fácil esquecer que aquela pequena garotinha, de aparência frágil e inocente, era a mesma Emma Swan que devo odiar.

\- Vai me devolver? - me partiu o coração ao escutar sua pequena voz tremula.

Uma parte de mim queria poder assegurar a menina que eu a cuidaria, igual fiz com Henry. Havia algo, sem que ela soubesse, nos unia. Nós duas estavamos sós, havíamos sofrido e desconfiávamos de todos. Se ela fosse simplesmente uma garotinha perdida, se rastros de magia não estivessem tão evidentes, eu poderia crias a ilusão e que havia encontrado alguém que aliviaria o vazio que havia se instalado no meu peito.

Mas era Emma Swan, a mesma Emma Swan que havia nascido para me destruir, a mesma que agora vivia como uma adulta e que , por tanto, a garotinha tinha que voltar ao seu tempo mais ou mais tarde.

Como poderia responder. Se aprendi algo com Henry e o assunto da maldição é que as crianças são mais fortes do que parecem e muito mais inteligente do que os adultos acham.

\- Emma, não sei se sabe como chegou até aqui, mas este é um lugar muito especial. Aqui existe magia.

\- Magia? Magia não existe.

\- Posso te assegurar que existe. Aqui, pelo menos, sim. Sei que é um pouco complicado porque não me conhece, mas te peço que confie em mim. Não vou mentir. Não sei quanto tempo ficará aqui, porque este não é exatamente o seu lugar, entende? Mas prometo que enquanto estiver aqui cuidarei de você ... se quiser.

A pequena Emma me olhou muito seriamente, avaliando-me com seu olhar, Esse sim eu conhecia, era a mesma expressão da Emma adulta usa enquanto decifra as mentiras.

\- Eu acredito, Regina. E entendo. Mas está bem, ficarei o tempo que me for permitido.

Me surpreendeu a rapidez com que havia aceitado tudo e me perguntei se acaso ela sabia de algo mais do que contava, se havia sido ela que tinha usado magia para se transportar o algo do tipo. Mas era impossível, era muito pequena e no mundo exterior não existia magia. Assim que deixei essa ideia rapidamente.

\- Dentro de pouco tempo vão vir duas pessoas que quero que conheça, Emma. Depois de falar com eles vamos te comprar algumas roupas.

Não sei exatamente o que se passou depois. Recordo que comecei a arrumas a cozinha e a pequena Emma estava tentando me ajudar, obcecada em não ser um incomodo, mas era muito desastrada tentado carregar os pratos.

\- Emma, anjo, não precisa fazer isso - tive que me segurar para não saltar em suas pequenas mão que se aproximavam dos pratos.

\- Não. Eu te ajudo, Regina. Posso fazer isso, vc vai ver. Não vou te incomodar.

\- Não é um incomodo, Emma.

\- Não vou ser, porque vou te ajudar. Veja, posso esfregar também. Me ensinaram em uma casa que estive.

O pior era que estava entusiasmada com a ideia de me ajudar a limpar que não pude encontrar forças para negar-lo. Assim que me ajoelhei para ficar na sua altura e peguei o prato de suas mãos.

\- Te agradeço muito que queira me ajudar, Emma. Mas, o que acha de eu me encarregar dos prato e você ... em .. varrer? - era a tarefa menos perigosa em que pude pensar - e trabalhamos juntas.

\- Sim - era a primeira vez que eu via uma garotinha tão empolgada por receber a tarefa de varrer.

O pequeno terremoto loiro correu até encontrar uma vassoura de cabo curto, que era de Henry, e uma pázinha. Era engraçado, porque Henry também passou pela época em que morria de vontade de estar comigo e me ajudar, aquela foi a razão porque comprei a mini vassoura, porem nunca a usou. Emma foi a que fez as honras de estrear-la.

Movida por um estranho capricho, coloquei um dvd de três horas e meia com as canções dos clássicos Disney. Emma movia a pequena vassoura no ritmo de "Aprenda uma Canção" enquanto eu me perguntava que tipo de criatura teve a grande ideia de colocar um monte de animais pulguentos para lavar pratos. Pelo menos, teve a descencia de dizer ao cervo para usar água e não a língua para lavar.

\- Regina, já terminei de varrer o chão. O que quer que eu faça agora?

Olhei para Emma, o chão e o resto de minha imaculada cozinha estava limpo, provavelmente, foi a melhor ideia que tive em muito tempo.

\- Tenho uma grande tarefa para você, Emma - seus olhos se iluminaram.

\- O que?

\- Preciso que me ajude com uma coisa.

\- Sim, sim, o que seja. Eu te ajudo.

\- Preciso que dance comigo, você faria isso?

"Eu quero ser como você" soava, enchendo minha cozinha de um ritmo latino.

Ofereci minhas mão a Emma e ela não exitou em me dar as suas. Carreguei-a pelo tronco e a ergui até o balcão de minha cozinha, fazendo que ficasse de minha altura, movendo-se com ela no ritmo da musica.

Acredito que foi a primeira vez que a escute rir sem se conter, como qualquer criança deveria fazer. Assim, sorrindo despreocupadamente, não era a mãe biológica que havia levado meu filho, era simplesmente minha pequena Emma.

O tempo passou tão rápido que, quando terminaram as musicas do filme Hércules, quase havia chegado a hora em que as visitas chegariam.

\- É hora de se arrumar. Venha anjo, vamos te vestir.

Não me lembrava o quanto era agradável que alguém confie em você e saber que havia ganhando sua confiança, realmente, me fez vibrar. Assim é como me senti quando Emma pegou minha mão sem preocupação e se deixou guiar pela casa até o quarto de Henry, onde guardava algumas roupas de quando era pequeno.

\- De quem é este quarto - perguntou olhando os brinquedos.

\- Do meu filho Henry - Emma me olhou cheia de dor.

\- Tem um filho - sua voz voltou a ser um sussurro que já conhecia - e onde ele está?

\- Com sua mãe biológica. Eu o adotei quando era pequeno, mas encontrou sua mãe e, bom, prefere viver com ela.

Não sei exatamente como ler o brilho de surpresa nos enormes olhos verdes de Emma.

\- O adotou?

\- Sim.

\- Eu nunca te deixaria Regina, você é a melhor mamãe do mundo.

E, por algum motivo estranho, essa palavras terem saíram da outra mãe de Henry foi mais comovedor do que me atreveria admitir.

Vesti-la com calças jeans de Henry e uma de suas camisetas de dinossauros, descemos as escadas e para voltar a dançar pelo salão. Aquela garotinha era um autentico terremoto de energia quando perdia a vergonha.

Quando a campainha tocou anunciando que tínhamos visitas, quase me esquece do que acontecia ao meu redor. Emma correu se esconder atras de mim enquanto escuto o persistente som da porta. Recebi Henry e a Senhorita Swan com uma garotinha grudada em minha saia foi de toda uma surpresa para meu convidados, que me olharam alternadamente entre a garotinha e eu, com suas bocas abertas.

\- Henry, me alegro que tenha vindo.

Senti a pequena Emma se encolher atras de mim enquanto me dirigia a Henry, não me passou desapercebido os olhares desconfiados que a garotinha lançava a Henry, mas era necessário falar com eles sobre o que acontecia.

Apenas podia rezar para que compreendessem, uma vez que lhes contei a verdade, que o melhor lugar para a pequena Emma era comigo, até que descobríssemos como devolver-la ao seu tempo.

\- Regina, não pode estar falando serio - Henry havia levado a pequena Emma para brincar com seus dinossauros enquanto a outra Emma e eu conversamos.

\- Completamente.

\- Olhe, se tiver razão e essa garotinha sou eu, ela tem que ficar com meus pais. Bom, quero dizer, são meus pais.

\- Emma, você sabe que esse par de... - não era o momento para dizer idiotas se queria algo a favor - pessoas, eles tem bastante responsabilidade com um bebê recém nascido para cuidar de uma garotinha tão especial como Emma. Se ficou com ciumes quando viu o Henry, como acha que reagirá com um bebê? Alem disso, não sabemos como pode funcionar sua magia nem como devolver-la. O mais seguro é que fique comigo.

\- Tem rasão, mas não posso garantir nada. Ou seja, são meus pais, tecnicamente e não posso esconder isso deles. Tentarei convencer-los, mas não sei se...

-Está bem, ja entendi. Faça o que puder - não ia fazer nada para me ajudar, porque quem faria? A mulher estava em minha frente tinha os mesmo olhos, o mesmo cabelo, mas não era minha pequena Emma.

\- Henry e eu temos que ir, prometi pra minha mãe que íamos jantar com eles.

\- Claro.

Me despedi na porta vendo como meu pequeno voltava a me deixar. E a dor sempre era desoladora quando o tiravam de mim, ainda que aquela vez, duas mãozinhas puxavam minha camisa fazendo eu mudar de pensamentos.

\- Está triste, Regina?

\- Não, anjo. Estou bem, graças a você.

Senti como se tivesse ganhado na loteria quando vi seu enorme sorriso.

\- O que acha de sairmos para comprar umas coisas para que esta noite possa dormir em seu próprio quarto?

Outra coisa que não havia mudado entre minha Emma e sua versão oficial era o gosto por moda. Péssimo em geral, mas mais adorável quando se referia a uma garotinha de cinco anos.

Fui segurando sua mão até as lojas exclusivas e Storybrook e, sinceramente, quase a unica que existia, basicamente, porque por mais que eu tivesse sido a Rainha Má, sempre fui uma mulher que desfrutar de uma boa tarde de compras.

O manequins estavam decorados com novos vestidos que não havia visto, assim que pode ser que meu olhar tenha recaído sobre um ou outro.

\- Oh, Regina, está muito linda com esse vestido - viu, a pequena Emma sim era verdadeiramente encantadora, não como seu pais ou sua versão adulta.

\- Obrigada, anjo. Mas viemos comprar roupas para você. Do que gosta?

Começamos nossa busca exploradora de roupas. Tenho que confessar que, ainda amo o Henry com todo meu coração, mas não podia evitar pensar como teria sido divertido ter tido uma menina para vesti-la com todo tipo de vestido de... Não, aquilo com Emma não ia funcionar. Eu soube quando seu olhar de horror que lançava ao vestido de flores que tinha em minhas mãos.

O deixei em um monte que ja havia escolhido e sorri.

\- Por que não olha pela loja e escolhe o que mais gostar?

O radiante sorriso que me deu fez com que eu deixasse o lindo vestido. Demorou um pouco para poder se decidir. Sempre parecia muito tímida, retraída para me pedir algo. Mas, finalmente, conseguimos sair da loja, varias horas depois, com varias calças, sapatos e camisetas de super heróis e outra temáticas do estilo. Alem de um vestido que escolheu por vontade própria. E, ao ver a alegria e orgulho com que carregava suas sacolas, soube que tinha valido a pena.

\- Acredito que merecemos um sorvete, o que acha Emma?

\- Eu digo um super simmm.

O caminho pra casa ocorreu entre historias dos lugares em que Emma havia vivido. Não tinha sido fácil e muito daqueles pais me fizeram recordar a minha própria infância, quem sabe era outra razão mais do que eu me sentia tão conectada a aquela garotinha.

Em troca eu falei do Bosque Encantado, de criaturas magicas e feitiços enquanto seus olhos brilhavam e em seus lábios tinha chocolate.

Ia segurando minha mão, saltando para não pisar nas fendas das calçadas, pois parecem que tinham se tornado fendas de fogo, rindo a cada salto e obrigando-me a saltar com ela, temo que não era a melhor brincadeira para se usar um salto 15cm.

Eu devia ter desconfiado que não duraria, que aquela felicidade não me estava permitida, que não era para mim.

\- Regina! - e eu soube quando escutei aquela voz - Como se atreve a voltar a nos separar de nossa filha?

Emma se escondeu atras de mim quando viu Snow White vindo em nossa direção.

\- É melhor que eu cuide dela, eu disse a Sheriff.

\- Não acho. David e eu somos seus pais e nós a levaremos.

\- Snow, por favor, no... estará melhor comigo, eu sei.

Uma mão segurou meus braços, e o aroma de canela me avisou que era a Senhorita Swan. Emma, minha pequena Emma, se segurava com força em mim, sabia que estava com medo e eu não podia fazer nada para salva-la. Henry também estava ali, não podia usar magia.

David se aproximou de mim e a tomou entre seus braços, obrigando-a a me soltar.

\- Emma! - gritei. Tentei alcança-la, porem a verdadeira Emma me impedindo. Henry se colocou a meu lado como que temesse que sua mão não fosse o suficientemente forte.

\- Não! Me solte, me deixa. Regina! Não deixe que me levem por favor, serei boa, prometo, Não deixe que me levem.

\- Emma... - sussurrei lutando para manter as lagrimas longe.

\- Estará melhor com eles, mãe, são seus pais e som os mocinhos, assim que ela ficará bem.

\- Sim, claro, são os mocinhos. Isso os dá o direito a tudo...

Não podia olha-los. Nem mesmo a Henry. Meu olhar se mantinha no carro que se afastava de minha casa levando o ultima pessoa que tinha. Henry e a Senhorita Swan me soltaram. Pareciam arrependido, Emma parecia surpreendida que deixar que a levassem havia me custado tanto. Mas não me importa. Nada. Ninguém.

Por que me sempre me tomavam algo? Eles eram os mocinhos. Já tinha tudo. O amor verdadeiro, sua filha, o Henry...

Peguei as bolsas com a roupa e os brinquedos de Emma, isso era tudo o que havia ficado, e voltei para minha mansão de solidão.


End file.
